1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as information processing apparatus, an electronic apparatus power control method, an electronic apparatus power control program, and a storage medium storing a power control program, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus using a photovoltaic power generation device such as a solar cell.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electrical or electronic apparatuses have been required to reduce power consumption out of concern for the environment. Regulations and standards for energy-efficient consumer products have been introduced around the world to reduce power consumption, with the values for such standards set by initiatives such as the International Energy Star Program or the like.
More and more image processing apparatuses, such as copiers, facsimile machines, printers, and multi-functional apparatuses having image processing and image forming capabilities, have been designed to be energy-efficient. Increasingly, users consider the energy-efficiency of image processing apparatuses when purchasing such apparatuses, such as low power consumption in a normal operation mode and a reduced-power mode, out of concern for the environment and a desire to reduce their electric utility bills.
JP-2002-078196-A discloses a power supply system using a main power source and an auxiliary power source such as a solar cell circuit. The main power source supplies power to each unit during normal operation and the solar cell circuit supplies minimum required power in the energy save mode. The voltage of the solar cell circuit is monitored and the main power source is turned on when the voltage of the solar cell circuit decreases below a given threshold value, thereby providing a stable power supply.
However, in such conventional art, the power generated by the solar cell circuit is just used as an alternative to the main power source. For example, the power generated by the solar cell circuit is supplied to those units that need power even in the reduced-power mode, and when the voltage of power generated by the solar cell falls to a given threshold value, the power supply to the apparatus is switched from the solar cell to the main power source. As such, the power generated by the solar cell is used only as an alternative power source.